fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Wyatt
Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt is the son of Christopher Wyatt and an unnamed mother. He was assigned as Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones and fell in love with the middle sister, Piper Halliwell, later in her life. Together, they have three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. After being a Whitelighter, an Elder, and an Avatar, in 2005, Leo fell from grace and became mortal to live out a full life with his wife and children. After the years of being a Whitelighter, Leo has helped the sisters out with there demonic problems often. Leo became the headmaster of Magic School and still helps out the sisters with their supernatural burdens. Early History Leo was born on May 16th, 1924 to two mortal parents. Before Fated Prior to Fated starting, Leo is the Headmaster of Magic School. He is also happily married to Piper Halliwell. Physical Appearance Leo has short brown hair that occasionally had blonde highlights in it. Currently, his hair is in a messy buzz cut with glints of grey throughout it. He mostly wears a t-shirt and jeans. He also wears a good amount of plaid shirts and relaxed-fit jeans. When he is teaching he wears a button-up dress shirt, a long black teachers jacket, and dress pants. Personality Leo is known as a kind man, completely in love with his wife and loyal to his family. However, he is not afraid to fight someone he deems as a threat to his family. He is a big family-person, and enjoys the time he does get to spend with his children and wife. He has shown extensive understanding of magic, most likely due to his years of being a Whitelighter. Piper describes him as a "walking Book of Shadows", which helps him in his teaching at Magic School. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Medical Training: As a former medic in the military, Leo has medical knowledge equivalent to that of a nurse. He can identify and treat certain injuries and, in some cases, illnesses. * Extensive Magical Knowledge: Due to his many years as a Whitelighter and short-time as an Elder, Leo has acquired a good amount of magical knowledge. So much so that Piper once called him a, "walking Book of Shadows". Relationships Piper Halliwell Piper and Leo are husband and wife, and the parents of three children. They have been together since 1998, and have face a number of struggles. However, they always find their way back to one another, and truly fated to be together forever. Notes and Trivia * Leo has been married twice. Once to a mortal woman named Lillian Wyatt who he knew during his mortal life, and once to Piper Halliwell. * Leo named his son, Christopher Halliwell, after his father, Christopher Wyatt. * He knew Penny Halliwell in the 1960s, and also flirted with Paige when she traveled back to this year. * He is one of the few characters to have written a full entry in the Book of Shadows. Gallery Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Good Beings Category:Mortal Category:Teachers Category:Magic School Teachers